dragcavefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разведение
После того как дракон полностью вырос, у вас есть возможность начать разводить эту породу, сведя его с взрослым драконом противоположного пола. Изначально вы могли получить от нуля до четырех яиц, но затем, что бы уменьшить количество брошенных яиц, размер кладок был уменьшен до одного яйца. Как правило, полученное яйцо относится к той же породе, что и один из родителей. Исключениями являются породы, получаемые путем скрещивания (см. ниже). Разведение драконов возможно каждые семь дней. От яиц, полученных путем разведения, можно тут же избавиться, а не ждать 5 часов, как в случае с украденными из пещер. К тому же, если на момент разведения свиток был уже переполнен яйцами и детенышами, то отказ будет автоматический. В меню Дети (Children) вы всегда можете посмотреть список всего потомства вашего дракона. Так же существует миф, что шансы на успешное размножения зависят от количества брошенных яиц в этот момент. Но миф - это всего лишь миф. Плодовитость - особая способность Лиловых драконов, увеличивает шансы на получение яйца. Она восстанавливается каждые 2 недели. __FORCETOC__ Разведение драконов Разведение - действие доступное только взрослым особям, за некоторым исключением. Во-первых, некоторые драконы могут спариваться только с драконами того же вида, это относится к Карликовым, Дрейкам и Двуглавым драконам. Во-вторых, есть породы которые не могут размножаться, это такие породы как: Вампиры, Сырные драконы, Стражи сущего, Отвержанные драконы, Зомби и Бумажные драконы. В-третьих Праздничные драконы. Могут размножаться только в свой праздник. В любой другой день вы либо получите яйцо породы второго родителя (если он не является праздничным), либо не получите яйца вообще. Впрочем, в свой Праздник, эти драконы могут давать кладку до четырех яиц (в этом случае, вы можете себе оставить только одно). Результаты разведения драконов * "The dragons refuse to even go near each other." (Драконы отказываются даже идти рядом друг с другом.) Это означает, что пара драконов, которую вы пытались скрестить никогда не будут размножаться друг с другом. Такое может произойти между двумя редкими драконами. Так же если вы пытаетесь скрестить двух Праздничных драконов, в не сезон размножения хотя бы одного из них. В настоящее время, как только пара драконов отказалась идти рядом, партнер перемещается в нижнюю часть списка и становится недоступным. * "The dragons don't really show much interest in each other." (Драконы на самом деле не проявляют большого интереса друг к другу.) Это означает, что два дракона на данный момент не дадут потомства, но можно попытаться скрестить их в следующий раз. * "You attempt to breed the two dragons, but no egg is produced." (Вы пытаетесь скрестить пару драконов, но не получаете яиц.) Это означает, что драконы могут вполне успешно разводиться, но на данный момент потомства не дали. При этом партнер помещается в верхнюю часть списка. * "The dragons breed and produce an egg." (Пара драконов производит потомство.) Это означает, что пара драконов произвела яйцо. При этом партнер помещается в верхнюю часть списка. Породы полчаемые путем скрещевания *Бирюзовая Блуна ** Небесный крылан х Водный дракон ** Небесный крылан х Глубоководный дракон ** Бирюзовая Блуна х Бирюзовая Блуна. ** Бирюзовая Блуна х любой другой вид драконов *Жеода ** Зелёный дракон х Каменный дракон ** Зелёный дракон х Дракон Жеода ** Каменный дракон х Дракон Жеода ** Дракон Жеода х Дракон Жеода ** Дракон Жеода х Любой другой дракон *Мелководный дракон ** Водный дракон х Магический дракон ** Мелководный дракон х Мелководный дракон ** Мелководный дракон х Любой другой вид дракона *'Soulpeace Dragon' - Душа мира ** Дракон мечтатель х Белый дракон ** Душа мира х Душа мира ** Душа мира х Любой другой вид дракона *'Ultraviolet Dragon' - Ультрофиолетовый дракон ** Огневик x Лиловый дракон ** Ультрофиолетовый дракон x Ультрофиолетовый дракон ** Ультрофиолетовый дракон x Любой другой вид дракона *'Hellhorse Dragon' - Адский конь ** Виверна преисподней x Конь ** Адский конь x Адский конь ** Адский конь x Любой другой вид дракона en:Flamingo_Wyvern